The present invention relates to a thread tapping device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thread tapping device which is operated easily.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional thread tapping device 1 has a plurality of scrape teeth 2 to shape damaged threads on a bolt 100. If the conventional thread tapping device 1 is not operated precisely, the damaged threads on the bolt 100 will be damaged by the conventional thread tapping device 1.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thread tapping device which has a V-shaped groove to receive a bolt in order to hold the bolt stably while the thread tapping device shapes damaged threads on the bolt.
Accordingly, a thread tapping device comprises a main seat, a rotating head, a handle rod, an adjustment rod, a pivot connector, and a pair of scrape blades. The main seat has a V-shaped groove, a bottom pivot hole, a through aperture communicating with the bottom pivot hole, two connection bars, and an end block. Each connection bar has an oblong hole. The end block has an oblong aperture. The rotating head has an annular recess and an upper threaded hole. The rotating head is disposed on the handle rod. The rotating head is inserted in the bottom pivot hole of the main seat. The adjustment rod has an outer threaded portion and an upper lug having a pivot aperture. The outer threaded portion of the adjustment rod is inserted in the upper threaded hole of the rotating head. The pivot connector has a round aperture, a circular aperture, and a lower groove to receive the upper lug of the adjustment rod. Each scrape blade has a round hole, a circular hole, and a lower edge. Each scrape blade is disposed between the end block and one of the connection bars. A first pin is inserted in the through aperture of the main seat. A second pin is inserted through each oblong hole of each connection bar, the oblong aperture of the end block, and each circular hole of each scrape blade. A third pin is inserted through the round aperture of the pivot connector and the pivot aperture of the adjustment rod. A fourth pin is inserted through each round hole of each scrape blade and the circular aperture of the pivot connector.